Comment fonder une famille ?
by Fye the flyer
Summary: Je vous présente Eren Jeager, celui-ci veut devenir éditeur, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque l'éditeur en chef de son département n'est autre que le sexy Livaî Ackerman ? Une évolution familiale ou comment faire un résumé de merde en 2 lignes bref, bonne lecture. Le rating est M, puisque vous savez bande de pervers, mais sachez qu'il changera (pas que du cul, ni vulgarité enfin)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, cependant l'histoire écrite ci-dessous m'appartient. Bonne lecture.

 **Prologue**

Depuis tout petiot on m'a transmis le bonheur de la lecture, alors j'ai décidé d'être éditeur. Les éditions Smith's étaient à tomber par terre, tout comme l'entreprise! Il y avait au première étage une bibliothèque immense, elle regorgeait de livres, j'y étais au paradis, depuis mes 14 ans je ne passais pas une journée sans y aller, mais il n'y avait pas que la bibliothèque qui était à se taper les couilles au plafond, l'ambiance qui y régnait était agréable, elle était propre, accueillante elle me souriait alors je me suis promis d'un jour y travailler! En y allant tout les jours, je me suis lié avec la bibliothécaire, Ilse Langner, une gentille femme attendrissante et timide sur les bords, elle avait une espèce de petit carnet avec elle où elle notait tout ce qui était important de près ou de loin pour elle, Ilse racontait que c'était pour elle aussi une sorte de passage, une trace d'elle du monde actuelle, comme si un jour les titans apparaitront et qu'on aura besoin de ses souvenirs. Elle connaissait beaucoup de livres du première étage dû au fait qu'elle était bibliothécaire, et m'en proposait dix à la douzaine à chaque fois que je me pointais, j'étais une sorte de rat d'opéra mais converti pour une bibliothèque. Avec le temps, j'ai vu aussi des personnes plus ou moins importantes, dont un grand blond, LE Erwin Smith ! LE directeur, LE président de la fichue boîte dont je voulais faire partie depuis tant d'années !

J'ai travaillé des heures durant, j'ai à présent 20 ans, je me porte bien, je ne suis pas fêtard et me saoule tout les soirs, je suis bien entouré, j'ai un appartement, un magnifique 4x4 noir de perfection de la mort qui tue! Et... aujourd'hui j'ai un entretien d'embauche avec, je suis nerveux, je sens mes doigts trembler, et pire encore, je crois que je transpire, oh non, je vais bégayer j'en suis sûr ! Allez courage! Je vais bien parler, décrocher ce putain d'emploi et avoir ce bel avenir dont je rêve depuis mes 14 ans!

_"Monsieur Jeager, je vais vous conduire au bureau du directeur, si vous voulez bien me suivre." Je regardais la jeune je crois, secrétaire, portant le nom de Mina Carolina, je hochais la tête et la suivit sans un mot, le pas vraiment pas assuré voir tremblant, nous dûmes utiliser l'ascenseur et monter jusqu'au dernier étage, longer un nombre incalculable de couloirs, et lorsque nous arrivèrent devant la porte du résident de la boîte elle posa ses doigts tendres sur mon épaule, me sourit, et me tendit des mots rassurant "Il n'est pas bien méchant, vous verrez, ne stressez pas, vous y arriverez monsieur Jeager." puis elle m'abandonne devant cette porte, je ne devais pas fuir, je souffla l'air qui résidait dans mes poumons depuis une quinzaine de secondes et inspira un bon coup, craqua mes doigts avant de porter mon poing face à ce morceau de bois qui cachait à ma connaissance une grande personne d'esprit, je frappa le chêne. Je sentis une goute s'étaler le long de ma tempe que j'essuyais d'un revers de manche. Un gros "Entrez" me parvint aux oreilles, il avait été prononcé de manière bourrue, et calculé, assez terre à terre. Je pris la clinche entre mes longs et fins doigts, l'enclencha et la poussa. J'entrais dans la salle, trouvant le directeur assis à son bureau, je me courbais, couchant mon respect à ses pieds.

_"Tu es Eren Jeager n'est-ce pas ?" Je me relevais puisqu'il m'avait nommé et hocha la tête accompagné d'un "Oui ." Il était calme, et avait sourit face à ma nervosité. Il posa un fichier sur la table, qui, je devine, était mon CV. Tandis qu'il plantait son regard dans le mien, ses yeux était d'un bleu à tomber par terre, ce président de boîte avait une mèche coupé au millimètre près, aussi possédait-il une machoire carrée, puissante, qui rendait son air on ne peut plus autoritaire. Celui-ci m'intima de prendre la chaise devant lui pour que l'on puisse parler plus sérieusement.

_"Je crois t'avoir déjà croisé ici, je me trompe ?" j'ai supposé qu'il faisait allusion à mes visites incessantes à la bibliothèque et hochait une nouvelle fois et répondit "En effet, j'aime beaucoup la bibliothèque du premier étage." Il sourit devant ma droiture, mon air civilisé et mes réponses assez robotiques.

_"Venons-en à ton CV, j'aimerais éclaircir quelques points avec toi. Premièrement, pourquoi avoir fait des études pour devenir éditeur ? Deuxièmement, dans ton CV tu nous fais comprendre ton amour de la lecture mais tu te diriges finalement vers le manga, pourquoi ? Troisièmement, pourquoi notre boîte? Et enfin pourquoi viens-tu déposer un CV alors que nous n'avons aucune demande d'emploi ?" J'ingérais toutes ses questions, cherchant les bonnes réponses.

_"J'ai voulu être éditeur car j'aime les livres, la lecture, les histoires, c'est un moyen comme de vivre hors du temps. Il est vrai que j'aime la lecture, mais il n'y a aucune barrière dans le manga, ce que j'apprécie, il y a plus de travail, certes, mais il reste amusant. Aussi j'ai choisi votre entreprise parce que j'y suis habitué, dû à mes multiples visites dans votre bibliothèque mais aussi il y a une espèce d'ambiance que me plait, on s'y sent à l'aise, je ne sais pas si ça a été créé avec le temps, ou même naturellement, mais ça me plait, j'y viens depuis que j'ai 14 ans, et je ne m'en lasse pas, alors j'ai travaillé pour arriver ici. J'ai postulé ici parce que je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, j'ai terminé mes études i mois, et je ne veux pas être un fainéant, alors je ne voulais pas attendre qu'il y ait de la place, de plus, si jamais j'attendais ce moment pour postuler, j'aurais pu raté ma chance, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, je veux travailler ici." Il était assez impressionné, il cherchait ses mots et lâchait des petits "Hmm hmm." ou des "Bien." Puis reprit la paroles.

_"D'accord, pourriez-vous me dire, Monsieur Jeager quel genre de transport utilisez-vous ?"

_"Bien sûr, j'ai ma propre voiture, c'est une nouvelle, et est bien entretenue" C'est une des questions où il faut assurer, pas de retards, pas d'excuses.

_"Êtes-vous dépendant à certaines substances ?" Je le regardais, savoir si c'était une question piège, mais autant répondre franchement.

_"Je suis fumeur, je ne fume pas beaucoup, mais je préfère avoir un paquet sur moi." C'est pas bon ?

_"Est-ce que vous êtes sujet au maladie ?"

_"Comme toute personne, je ne suis pas malade 4 jours sur 7 mais je ne suis pas non plus anti-virus ." Il sembla satisfait de cette réponse-ci tout de même.

_"Et bien je vous suis reconnaissant d'être passé pour cette entrevue, je vous enverrai une lettre d'ici maximum 2 semaines, si vous n'en recevez pas, venez directement à l'accueil, la secrétaire vous en dira plus." Il me tendit la main et j'y plongeais la mienne pour une poignée de main.

_"Merci Monsieur Smith." Je souris, convaincu que ça c'était vraiment bien passé.

plusieurs jours sont passés, j'ai parlé de mon entrevue avec Armin et Mikasa, et ces deux-là sont à fond derrière moi, ils croient en moi et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Mais les jours passent et je ne reçois rien... Raaaaah ! Ca va me rendre malade!

4 jours.. Rien.

5 jours.. Rien.

6 jours.. Rien

1 semaine et toujours rien.

je claquais ma porte quand je rentrais chez moi, 1 semaine 1 jour et toujours rien ! Qu'est-qui se passe ? Je ne serai pas repris ? C'est ridicule, tout c'était bien passé, après tout c'est peut-être ça, c'est peut-être le fait que tout avait l'air d'être trop bien...Tant pis, nous verrons demain...

Je guettais ma boîte au lettres lorsque je vis un facteur devant mon immeuble. Je l'épiais pour savoir si il allait enfourner cette putain de lettre que j'attends depuis 1 semaine! Bingo ! Il sortait une lettre de sa sacoche et la plongea dans le trou de la boîte. J'attendais qu'il parte et dès qu'il a démarré, j'ai descendu mes escaliers avec mes clefs de boîte aux lettres puis je sortais son contenu, je remontais les escaliers, tout aussi excité, je fermais d'un coup de pied la porte qui claqua contre le bois et elle émit un bruit de serrure qui se retournait pour fermer. Je m'assieds en tailleur sur mon canapé, la lettre entre mes mains, et le premier réflexe a été d'appeler Armin.

1 sonnerie

2 sonneries

3 sonneries

_"Allo ?"

_"ARMIN ARMIN ARMIN ARMIN !"

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren ?

_"J'ai la lettre entre mes mains ! "

_"Alors ça dit quoi ?"

_"J'en sais rien..."

_"T'as pas ouvert l'enveloppe ?"

_"Non..."

_"Allez Eren, fais-le comme ça on sait si t'es un cas désespéré ou pas."

Je déglutis et murmura un petit "D'accord"

Je craquais la colle sèche de l'enveloppe, et l'ouvrit. Une lettre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

_"Je dois vraiment le faire ?"

_"Ereeeeeeen"

_"D'accord .. d'accord "

Je sortais la lettre et la déplia, je ne regardais pas ce qui était inscrit dessus, juste de quoi elle avait l'air, elle était frappée de sceau de l'entreprise, l'écriture était noire.

_"Eren dépèches-toi..."

Alors je lis

_"Cher Eren Jeager. Ce mardi 06 octobre 20XX, vous vous êtes présenté au bureau de Monsieur Smith pour un entretien d'embauche. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous vous comptons parmis nos employés, tâchez d'être présent ce vendredi 16 octobre dans le département manga sous les ordres de votre éditeur en chef Monsieur Ackerman. Nous vous attendons, bien à vous, Les éditions Smith's. Armin c'est génial je suis accepté ! Je vais travailler dans les éditions Smith's ! Armin tu te rends compte ?!"

Il rit au téléphone

_"C'est super Eren ! Allez, viens à la maison, on va ouvrir une bonne bouteille de champagne pour ton admission !"

* * *

NdA: Voili voilou ! Ce premier chapitre est écrit, il a été corrigé par Neemuresu, ça demande beaucoup travail les loulou's.

n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ciao - Fye et Neemuresu.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, cependant l'histoire ci-dessous m'appartient

Chapitre1: Mon éditeur en chef.

Cela fait un an que je travaille aux éditions Smith's, chaque jour est vraiment agréable à sa façon, son lot de surprises, ses dommages, bien peu dans mon quotidien heureusement. Au tout début c'était assez compliqué, mais je me suis accroché, ouaipe! Il faut savoir que l'on ne peut pas débarquer dans un département et dire "Hey! Salut les gars! J'ai décidé de vous casser les couilles, alors je m'assieds à ce siège, dégage merci, hmm. Je vais prendre ce projet, il est cool, hein? M'ouais, demain vous m'verrez pas, j'vais prendre un autre projet si celui-ci me tâte tout doucement les fesses , ok?" Nan nan nan nan, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, je vous le dis. D'abbord, ils choisissent où vous allez, en tant que nouveau dans le monde de l'édition, vous ne pouvez pas choisir les auteurs que vous préférez, vous êtes éditeur, pas un fan. Ils vous donnent des petits projets, vous êtes corrigés, et souvent assistés pour ne pas faire trop d'erreur et mieux apprendre "sur le terrain" . Mais après un an, on vous laisse plus de responsabilités, vous êtes relus par l'éditeur en chef, comme les travaux des autres éditeurs, vous devez rendre des comptes, mais on ne vous laisse quand même pas les plus gros projets. Surtout avec l'éditeur en chef que j'ai.

Ah ? Je ne vous aie toujours pas parlé de lui ? Monsieur Ackerman? C'est normal, si je vous en parle vous risquez de tomber amoureux, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Livaï Ackerman est homme soigneux, son travail est toujours précis, mais mis à part ça, il a une corpulence sexy d'un danseur de salsa, une peau blanche, laiteuse, à l'air douce, que même Dracula aurait envie de sucer. Il a des lèvres pleines, si roses, si mielleuses, si lisses qu'on aurait envie de les lécher et d'embrasser voire de mordiller. Des mains habiles, un peu osseuses mais qui les rendent séduisantes , de longs, fins doigts portant des ongles propres, limés,... Et ses yeux... Woh... Des cils courbés, noirs, ardents, le regard blasé, excitant. Ces petits détails qui le rendent si érotique, oui,Livaï Ackerman est l'image de la luxure, mais aucun homme sain d'esprit ne penserait ça de son égal... Mais je ne suis pas un homme sain d'esprit. Je suis gay, et je l'assume pleinement. J'ai fais mon coming out à mes 15 ans, c'est à dire i ans. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'exposer à tout le monde. Alors ça fait sept mois que je garde ces pensées obscènes, mordues, libidineuses, vicelards, en moi. Il a une classe naturelle, et même le style banale lui va à ravir, il kiffe s'habiller en banane, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, ouverte jusqu'à sa clavicule masculine et sensuel, un jean noir foncé. Ou le parfait opposé, un jean bleu clair presque blanc banane et une chemise noire. Dans tout les cas,je peux vous dire que Livaï nourrissait chez moi les fantasmes que je n'avouerai jamais. Et je ne vous explique pas lorsque je l'ai vu en costard-cravate. Il était à tomber, je me rappelle encore comment je m'étais retrouvé serré dans mon pantalon. Cela c'était produit lors d'une réception, des remises de prix. Etant éditeur en chef, il ne pouvait pas manquer à son devoir. Être présentable. Être aimable. Être souriant. Être serviable. C'était un des évènements que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience. Je voulais le voir. Voir mon chef dans sa splendeur. Voir nos travaux récompensés. Le voir fier de son équipe. Voir notre équipe heureuse de son travail accompli admiré, aimé. Et voir certains rougir lorsque d'une jolie auteure s'approchait d'un éditeur pas assez mature pour son âge. J'avais passé un bon moment aux toilettes pour me soulager de l'effet qu'avait Livaï sur moi. Erwin m'avait regardé avec un oeil moqueur, et pire encore il avait hoché la tête quand il m'a aperçu que j'épiais mon chef, il avait comprit ce que je pensais. Et il avait été d'accord? Compatissait? Ou juste il se moquait de moi, avec mon peu de chance de voir mon amour à sens unique se réaliser un jour. Peu m'importe. Tant que j'étais proche de cette personne de qui je rêve avoir une relation charnelle. Amoureuse. Chaque soir je m'imaginais dans ses bras. Entre ses cuisses. Dans la salle de bain, dans la chambre, dans la cuisine, dans le salon, dans la voiture... Je nous imaginais danser, nous entrelacer, amoureux. Je nous voyais se chamailler, se battre comme des enfants pour finir en combat de guili. Je me forgeais un image où nous étions le couple parfait, qui partageait toutes ses choses du quotidien, qui nous rendait fou l'un de l'autre. L'envie de le serrer si fort que je pourrais avaler son être, et, ressentir mes brûlures s'apaiser, ressentir son énergie me parcourir les veines, être repu de lui, mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais assez. Je le sais. Je le sens. En sachant que ce jour n'arrivera sûrement jamais. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'imagine. Et bien mon fantasme a un caractère de merde. Aux oubliettes les rêves de danse dans le salon. Livaï n'était pas du tout du genre à sourir, rire, s'approcher, montrer de l'intêret, être poli, être aimable, être enthousiaste. Il répond aux autres avec un air hautain, froid comme de la glace. De marbre face à la souffrance d'un autre. Il était maniaque aussi. Toujours maintenant en fait. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frotter son bureau de fond en comble au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. Mais je l'appréciais comme ça. Je l'aimais comme ça. Dans mes rêves, je pulvérisais quiconque voulait se l'approprier, ou même l'approcher. Je le gardais pour moi seul. Je voulais le mordre. Je le veux toujours. Je veux le marquer. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi de manière indélébile. Qu'à chaque fois qu'il descende les pans de sa chemise blanche, il pose ses mains sur son corps, qu'il rougisse en pensant ce que je lui aurais infligé. Qu'il subira des nuits blanches à ressasser ses souvenirs où je le prenais à en perdre la tête, et où il hurlait de plaisir sous moi, le corps chaud, le crâne au bord de l'explosion, voulant cesser tout mouvement pour reprendre de l'air, se calmer, arrêter d'être secouer par des spasmes de bonheur. Mais continuer, continuer jusqu'à tomber dans le coma. Continuer jusqu'à voir l'impression d'avoir ses entrailles se déchirer sous le poids de l'envie de le posséder.

J'avais horriblement envie de lui. C'était un fait.

_"Jeager. Travaille au lieu de faire ta feignasse." Je sursautais à l'entente de cette voix. Sa voix, autoritaire et masculine.

_"O-oui Monsieur !" Il fallait que je continue l'édition du yaoi. L'auteure était nouvelle dans les dessins d'amour homosexuel, et ce n'est pas tous les jours facile... Croyez-moi. L'amour homosexuel a beaucoup de différences avec l'amour hétérosexuel. L'approche, la drague, les jeux sensuels, la réputation que l'on vous donne, comment les gens vous jugent... Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, mais l'auteur devait le travailler. Cela s'apprenait au fil du temps, de la maturité, et surtout en regardant comment les autres avançaient. Lorsque l'on est une femme hétérosexuelle, il est parfois dur de pouvoir s'imaginer une relation entre hommes. Poser des questions directes à des hommes dans le cas était fortement conseillé, avoir une approche différente du sujet, y être plus sensible, et avoir surtout plus de technique.

J'aime cette odeur environnante...

Le travail.. Faire des horaires, construire, corriger, supprimer, remplacer, ajouter...Mon travail consistait à guider l'auteure dans ses choix, corriger ses erreurs de perception, déterminer les apparences et les comportements des protagonistes de l'histoire. Lorsque tout ce travail qui prenait du temps était accompli, l'auteure se devait d'écrire des premiers jets, ainsi que dessiner des images interprétant différentes situations, comment les personnages sont positionnés,ect.. Ce sont les story-board's qui prennent le plus de temps, ces fameuses images arrivaient par centaines, et le travail se traduisait en un nombre incalculable d'heures. Il fallait parfois dessiner ou faire du remplissage pour aider l'auteure afin qu'elle ne soit pas en retard dans son travail. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie lorsque les impresseurs m'avaient hurlé dessus au téléphone. C'était Livaï qui avait prit mon combiné et m'avait sauvé la mise de quelques heures en plus. Évidemment, c'était les quelques heures de dessins. J'avais cependant réussi mon travail. Une des premières fois dans ma carrière où j'avais eu une barrière face à moi et où je n'avais pas baissé les bras, non sans un petit coup de pouce, mais je me rappellerai toute ma vie le demi-sourire que m'avait offert mon chef. J'avais été si fier que je n'avais pas réussi à dormir de la nuit.

Quel parfum agréable autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux, l'appréciant quelque peu, et je me remis au travail. Une séquence ne collait vraiment pas avec la situation. Si par exemple l'auteure dessine un moment assez sensible, amoureux ou triste, dépendant de la situation, elle ne peut pas rendre la fin humoristique, on ne peut pas passer du coq à l'âne si la suite ne va pas avec l'instant. Et dans son cas elle est simplement trop précipitée, elle est tellement excitée de faire comprendre à ses lecteurs qu'ils sont "faits l'un pour l'autre" qu'elle en oublie l'objectif principal. C'est là que j'entre en action, une barre rouge sur l'image, ainsi qu'une explication claire et précise.

"Tu vas trop vite, prends ton temps, il va y avoir d'autres tomes, alors vas-y mollo, laisse le temps aux lecteurs d'être subjugués par les sentiments présent. Si tu étais un homme, jamais tu n'aurais agis comme ça. Réfléchis."

L'eau de Cologne.

Je continuais ma correction, il y avait des moments très intéressants que je laissais intacts mais d'autres où il fallait revoir toute la chronologie, le déroulement.

Cet odeur me rend fou.

Mes gestes commençaient à être précipités. Et ma concentration s'en allait au galop. Je me renfonça dans mon siège essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance.

Un souffle long, pas un soupir, s'échoua sur ma nuque me faisant tressaillir. Je me retournais vers la source de cette odeur et de ce souffle.

Livaï.

Je sursautais.

Il fit un rictus devant mon air médusé. Mais il avait le regard sérieux, apparemment intéressé par mon travail.

_"Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise lorsque tu corriges ces story-board's ?"

_"Vous êtes gêné lorsque vous allez chercher des BD's pornographiques ?"

_"Tu marques un point Jeager." Il attendit un peu et reprit "Tu as demandé de l'aide ?"

_"Non."

_"Des conseils ?"

_"Non plus."

_"Tu connais des personnes homosexuelles ?"

_"Vous n'en connaissez pas ?"

Il posa sa main droite sur mon épaule gauche, ce simple geste m'électrisa totalement. Il faudrait que je me calme.

_"Alors comme ça tu es fort proche du sujet naturellement, tu es-"

_"MONSIEUR ACKERMAN, NOUS AVONS UN PROBLEME !"

_"Pas besoin d'hurler je ne suis pas sourd, Springer! Quel est le soucis morveux ?"

_"Les imprimeurs veulent les manuscrits de Shingeki no kyojin pour demain à 16h maximum!"

_"Ils font chier ces brises-noix! Putain!" Ne pas s'énerver monsieur ..

Il ressera l'emprise de sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchota "Attends-moi là."

. Baboum-baboum-baboumbaboum!

Mon coeur va exploser !

Il s'en alla, me laissant abasourdi sur mon siège.

plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai conclu qu'il avait dû quitter la boîte pour quelque temps car je ne le retrouvais plus à mes cotés. Alors j'ai continué d'éditer seul... L'odeur de l'eau de Cologne disparaissait petit à petit... J'étais en état de manque, je suffoquais. J'ai alors décidé que c'était le moment de faire une pause cigarette. Je sortis mon paquet de clopes, pris ma veste, et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur, j'y entrais et me calais contre une des parois peinte de miroirs. J'attendais que l'habitacle se referme, et au dernier moment, je vis une main arrêter la fermeture de l'ascenseur. Livaï se plaça juste en face de moi dans l'espace, qui devint clos.

_"Je t'avais dis de m'attendre."

_"Je vous aie attendu longtemps."

Le reste du voyage se produit en silence, il était appaisant. Le bruit incessant de fond était agréable et accueillant, mais après une journée dans ce doux vacarme, le silence l'était tout autant. Livaï était calme. Le genre de personne qui ne dira rien s'il n'en a pas besoin où s'il n'y trouve aucun intéret. J'aimais ce genre de personne qui savait apprécier le calme, c'était ce genre d'instant où on détaillait la personne à nos cotés, ou même le paysage, l'endroit. Mon amour à sens unique était beau. Il avat un coté ténébreux, triste, mais qui le rendait si attachant. Je suis sûr que si jamais il se retrouvait endormi à coté d'une personne, peu importe laquelle, elle tenterait de lui sauter dessus, mais je serai là, et la personne qui posera le doigt dessus, je lui arracherai.

Je le regardais, je regardais sa bouche, ses mains, sa posture, sa bouche, encore, ses yeux et là, je réalisais qu'il faisait pareil, on se fixait, les yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire. J'avais envie de le coller contre cette paroi, et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Le rendre fou.

Je l'aime.

Je suis vraiment dans la merde, hein?

C'est à cet instant que l'ascenseur décida de s'arrêter à... Notre étage. Je sortais après lui, me laissant la possibilité d'admirer l'arrière de son corps, et ses magnifiques fesses... Je m'approchais dangereusement quand je me ravisa, je ne voulais pas revenir à mon étage en moins de temps pour le dire avec un oeil poché en compensation.

Je sortais de la grande bâtisse, m'asseyant au banc fumeur, Livaï s'installa à coté de moi, ce n'était pas rare les moments où l'on s'asseyait l'un à coté de l'autre pour fumer une cigarette, puis chacun vaquait à ses occupations . Je sortais un mégot, et le coinça entre mes lèvres, je cherchais mon briquet et... je balançais ma tête vers le bas, une mine déconfite. J'avais oublié mon briquet

_"Il est où?" ces mots, il savait que je ne l'avais pas pris...

_"En haut..." c'était ma réponse, aussi nul que le fait d'avoir oublié un briquet... J'avais l'air d'un con et demander à Livaï un briquet était mission impossible...Il allait me recaler et se foutre de ma gueule.

_"Viens là."

Je tournais ma tête à son appel, je le regardais s'avancer, il ramenait son visage près du mien. Trop près. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul mais il accrocha ses mains à mes joues, m'approchant d'autant plus de lui. Son souffle me carressait le visage, ses doigts derrière mes oreilles, partout où Livaï laissait une trace, cet endroit me brûlait, une brûlure froide me faisant des frissonner. Une douleur au coeur. J'avais envie d'arracher ces cigarettes et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, nous faire voir les étoiles. Ces envies me tirallaient les entrailles. Je sortais de mes pensées lorsque nos visages furent arrêtés par nos cigarettes qui se rencontraient.

Livaï venait de m'allumer, et dans tous les sens du terme.

Le feu de sa cigarette devrait s'étouffer au contact de la mienne, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle est plus "en vie", qu'elle s'intensifie, elle s'enflamme, comme mon pauvre coeur et mes joues. Je levais mes yeux vers l'homme blasé. Et mon coeur rata un autre battement de coeur. Il me regardait si intensément, je perdais pied face à cette prestence, mais je le défiais, je plongeais mon regard dans ses orbes grises qui me donnait envie d'aller au travail chaque jour.

Je le vois se retirer et je produis un gémissement de protestation. Je voulais faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible, mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin, n'est ce pas ?

Il se remit à sa place initiale, pointant le ciel de son menton. Penseur. Et tira une taffe sur son mégot. Je l'épiais toujours, les joues rougies, et d'un coup vif, je regardait droit devant moi, essayant de reprendre contenance, je tirais sur mon poison, inspirant la fumé qui calmait mes ardeurs, l'expirait, laissant sortir un petit nuage dont l'odeur flattait mes narines.

Nous ne parlions pas.

Nous n'en avions pas besoin.

Je posais ma main la plus proche de lui, à coté de lui. Mais qu'es que j'espère? Je secoua ma tête, je ne devais pas me donner de l'illusion. Je ne voulais pas être déçu. L'amour, c'est nul.

_"Vous fumez depuis combien de temps ?"

_"Trop longtemps, gamin."

je ne répondait pas, il m'avait répondu, c'était tout.

_"Et toi ?"

Mon coeur s'emballait, s'intéressait-il à ma vie? Mes choix? Mes convictions? J'en ai marre de m'exciter comme une pucelle à chaque geste, à chaque mots.

_"8 ans"

_"Aha ..."

Sa voix blasées de basses décibels emplissait mes oreilles, j'avais un flache. Un flashe où j'avais Livaï sous moi, et gémissait de cette voix basse. J'eu un frisson à cette pensée.

Je voulais prendre Livaï.

_"Vous voulez arrêter ?"

_"Je ne sais pas."

_"Vous avez déjà essayé ?"

_"Autant de fois que toi, je crois"

_"Si on arrêtait ensemble?" Ma question était innocente, mais de là où elle sortait je voulai qu'elle aie un impacte clair sur ce que je pensais.

_"Non." C'était claire, nette, directe, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. C'était dure d'entendre un refut, mais il était honnête, je préfère ça quand même.

Nous venions d'arrêter notre drogue, cette drogue qui nous permettait d'être ensemle que cinq minutes, mais cinq minutes précieuses

_"Remontons Jeager."

_"Oui chef."

Il se leva, je marchais derrière lui, défiant quiconques voulait regarder ses formes, le détailler. Rien que ces pensées me donnait envie d'arracher les yeux de toutes les personnes ci-présentes. Nous revenions vers l'ascenseur, l'appellions et nous y entrions remontant vers le département édition manga. Arrivé à l'étage voulu, nous sortions de l'habitacle, traversant les couloirs. Je me séparait de lui, rejoignant mon bureau je voulait m'isoler dans mon travail, penser à Livaï n'était pas de tout repos. Je m'arrangeais à remplir des fiches et dossiers, faire des story-board's me donnait mal de tête au bout d'un moment, alors je vâquais à d'autres obligations d'éditeurs.

La douce odeur m'est revenue, je ne détournais pas le regard sachant que c'était Livaï qui était derrier moi, je ne veux pas qu'il bouge de là, son odeur m'appaise. Au bout d'un moment, il prit une chaise et s'installa à coté de moi.

_"Ton travail m'intéresse." Je répondais d'un vague "Hmm." mais continuais mon travail, si je faisais attention à ce qu'il me disait j'allais rougir. Encore. Je tapais comme un enragé sur ma souris, cliquant sur toutes sortes de dossiers qui m'aidait à avancer dans mon remplissage .

_"Fais attention, tu as oublié une case." J'avais entendu sa remarque et leva les yeux, à la recherche d'une case vide, et la trouva sans trop de mal.

_"Merde. Merci." J'écrivis ce qui devait être inscrit dans la fameuse case et entendit Livaï soupirer.

_"C'est pas grave, mais fais gaffe, j'ai pas envie de passer derrière ton travail tout le temps non plus." C'est vrai, Livaï aimait le travail bien fait, il ne pouvait pas me permettre de niquer un travail.

Je me faisais de mieux en mieux à la présence de Livaï, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement me raidisse le corps. Ma main gauche abandonnée, était à coté du clavier, reposant tranquillement, sans bouger, et mon chef avait collé nos mains l'une à l'autre, rien de plus. J'avais été assez innatentif et avait raté le manège du petit homme qui avait décidé de creer un lien entre nous.

Alors petit à petit je bougeais mon petit doigt, collé au sien, et entrelaçait le sien au mien.

C'était doux.

C'était nous.

C'était le commencement.

_"Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?"

* * *

Voila le deuxième chapitre les petits gars! J'espère qu'il vous à laissé sur votre fin

je vous remercie pour les 2 petites reviews, pour un départ je trouve ça trop mignon! /

J'ai voulu poster la semaine dernière mais au lieu de le poster, je l'ai supprimer *se tappe la tête contre un mur* désolé...

mais voila, il est là, j'aimerais poster toutes les semaines mais je sais que ce serait mission impossible, mais j'essaierais de garder un rythme régulier.

VOILA VOILA

les 2 reviews qui me tiennent à coeur :

Akana-Sama: Merci à toi, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, tu es la toute première dont je reçoit un commentaire (j'vais l'graver kékepar j'crois xD ) j'espère que ce premier Vrai chapitre t'aura plu. :)

Cha: Merci à toi aussi Cha. Ton petit commentaire me donne du courage à continuer !

c'est toujours Neemuresu qui corrige mes chapitres, elle fait du très bon boulot, alors j'la remercie tout plein !


End file.
